With increase of network bandwidth, especially popularization of 3G services, the application range of data cards (e.g., wireless or wired network cards) as mobile communication terminals is more and more extensive. Requirements for telephone service, short message, multimedia messaging service (MMS), instant message (IM), voice mail (VM), downloading and wireless internet, etc., grows day by day. These application services running on the data cards improve utility of terminals.
Under the push of service requirements, mobile terminals, such as data cards, using the requirements as guidance, adopts a relatively flexible configuration-file based customization strategy in the process of providing customization services of the data cards, so as to develop rapidly and efficiently terminal products which meet the service requirements. Under the state of the art, in order to meet the polytropic application service requirements, the configuration file of the original data card system is required to be modified to release a customized version.
However, such a customization method of the application services of the data cards is not flexible, and requires upgrading of the original data card system, therefore it cannot meet the demand of the fast changing user requirements, thereby decreasing the use experience of users while increasing terminal manufacturers' repeated test expenses of the upgraded version.
In order to update system software of mobile phones conveniently, manufacturers of mobile phone terminals use the Over-The-Air (OTA) technology to manage remotely mobile data and application software via air interfaces of a network such that the update of mobile phone systems can be completed conveniently by wireless downloading.
However, for mobile terminals, such as data cards, a method or system for customizing application services using the OTA technology has not been used yet at present. Manufacturers of the data cards need to research and develop such a method or system to overcome the original method or system's disadvantages of the inflexibility of customization of the application services and high upgrade cost of the terminals.